Plan Gone Wrong
by Yamiko-Uchiha
Summary: Shika/Saku Let's just say everyone needs confort once in a while... One-Shot This is my 1st story... so plz review!:P


Hey, this is my first one-shot. So plz don't be to tough on me. (I'll appreciate though if you guys (and girls) give me some advice.) :P

So...Enjoy!!

**Yamiko-Uchiha**

**Plz Review!! (Puppy eyes) Thx!**

* * *

Plan Gone Wrong

"…Do you wanna go out with me..?" asked Konoha's lazy bum, which he thought was the least troublesome way to ask her.

Ino froze in shock; she never expected this from Shikamaru, the laziest guy she ever come to know. Sure they were great friends, but she always thought of him as a brother.

" Shikamaru," Ino softly said, "… me and you are best friends, and I always thought you were like a brother to me, you always think a plan to help me when I'm in trouble, you give me advice in life."

She took a deep breath and continued, " And so much more, and I'm graceful for it, but I love you as a brother only, I'm so sorry, but that's all you ever be to me." She gave him a pitiful smile, and slowly walked back to her flower shop.

Shikamaru stood there for a second, then slowly walked away. Trying not to cry. And all that was in his mind was:

_ 'I should've known, why did I even bothered to ask her anyway?' sighs 'I guess love life was never meant for me.'_

Thought Shikamaru, in the outside he looked as he normal would, like what Ino said didn't affect him. But his eyes said it differently, he felt hurt, but most importantly rejected, heartbroken.

He convinces himself not to cry, not to be a crybaby like Temari said years ago.

He walks near the training grounds, and goes to his favorite spot. Where he watches the clouds peacefully and quietly, but today he was thinking of the situation in hand.

Shikamaru fell in deep thought, not noticing his surroundings.

_'why did i fell for Ino anyway?'_

Just then a pink-headed teen walked by, until she caught glaze of the lazy-ass, Shikamaru. She walked closer, and notice he was in deep thought, she decides to scare him.

She moved closer to him, and stop when she was a good distance from her mouth to his ear.

" SSSSHHIIIKKKKAAAAA!!" She shouted.

Shikamaru jumped, and landed hard on the ground, he glared at the green-eyed woman.

" Troublesome woman." he murmured under his breath. Sakura was laughing like a lunatic.

She and Shikamaru became friends a few months after Sasuke left. Sakura was depressed when he left, but soon got over it when she finally realized he was a bastard. And she also came to her senses, when she stared train under the Hokage. Naruto introduced her to Shika, and they became friends fast.

They gotten closer, as the year passed. Soon Sakura meet Neji, Ten-Ten, Gaara, Temari, Kida, Shino, Hinata and others. She made good friends with all of them.

" Shika, what were you thinking?" Sakura asked curiously.

Shikamaru smiled warmly, when he saw her emerald eyes shining with full of emotions.

" Shika?" Sakura waved her hand up and down in front of Shikamaru 's face.

"Huh?," came the intelligent reply.

Sakura smacked her face and mumbled, "Never mind." She then looked at his brown eyes, and notice something was wrong.

"Shikamaru, what's wrong…?" She asked. Shikamaru sigh, he knew he wouldn't get away with this one. Shikamaru took a deep breath and began telling his story, while Sakura listen carefully.

" Oh, Shika." Sakura whispered. And in the blink of an eye, she hugged him tightly. Shikamaru returned the hug, feeling lost in the sweet embrace.

Sakura felt something wet in her shirt, she knew he was crying. She slowly rub his back trying her best to confort him.

" Gomen." Sakura said softly. Shikamaru just dig his face deeper in her hair, enjoying the lustful smell of cheery blossoms.

"Iie, it's not your fault." Shikamaru said after a while. He inwardly cursed for being such a crybaby.

They stayed in the sweet embrace fro a while, until Sakura slowly broke away and said, " It's OK Shika, you'll find someone else for you, someone better." She smiled her cheerful smile with a sparkle in her eyes, while she gently wipe away his tears.

Her smile was contagious because Shikamaru found himself smiling to.

" Yea..." he answered.

" Now, come Nara let's go get some ice cream." Sakura stood up as did Shikamaru, and she drag him along.

As they were walking, Shikamaru couldn't help but let a tiny smile run thought his face as he thought,

' Yea I think I already found the right person.'

Shika looked down at him, and saw Sakura childishly deciding what ice cream to pick.

He whispered gently in her ear, "Arigatou."

She just smiled.

* * *

**Thank you so much for Reading My story...**

**and Plz...Review!!**

**Yamiko-Uchiha**


End file.
